Just Like You
by FanfictionNerdLikesFanfiction
Summary: This story is about 3 different gems. Lapis who is a Off-Color. Charoite who is a fusion. And Moonstone a gem who currently works for Homeworld.
1. The Fusion and The Off Color.

"Are they still following us?" Asked Siam.

"No. We lost them" Said Azurite

"I really hope we don't get caught All we wanted was is to just be together." Said Azurite

"Well. We could try fusing but it might just get us caught" Said Siam

"I don't care. As long as we're together." Said Azurite

Siam has a tiny smile but quickly hides it.

The two fused to make Charoite.

"Where could they be?" Said Amber.

"Amber left her ship. Let's take it." Said Charoite.

"But Siam we cant just steal a ship we'll just get in more trouble then we already are." Said Charoite

"They already said they would Shatter us. Do you want to be shatter Azurite?" Asked Charoite

"No." Said Charoite as they rushed over to the ship.

"Can you drive Siam?"

"Nope but i'll try!" Said Charoite as she got in the drivers seat and took control of the ship.

"Hey! My ship!" Yelled Amber.

The ship then took off.

"My diamond shall hear about this!" Yelled Amber.

"Ugh!" Shouted Amber as she threw her Gem destabilizer on the ground.

Somwhere Else...

"Agate,Jet I'm Back!" Said The Lapis

"Quickly come in the cave before they see you." Said Agate

"Hey guys i found a new Off-Color to join us!" Said Jet.

"Meet Spinel!" Said Jet

"She's a Spinel who Doesn't want to fight!" Said Jet.

"Cool! She's like me But it's that I don't want to fight...I can't But even if i could i wouldn't fight anyway." Said Agate

"Hi I'm Lapis. I'm a off color because I'm a Lapis but for some reason i have the powers of a Peridot." Said Lapis.

"I'm Jet. I'm a off color because i fused with a Zircon who is now corrupted by Homeworkd and on another Planet" Said Jet

"This place is so far from the Diamonds.." Said Spinel

"That's because we're scared of the Diamonds. They could shatter you in a second." Said Agate.

"I see..." Said Spinel.

"Anyway we hope you enjoy it down here!" Said Lapis

"Well guys I'm gonna go get more stuff for the hideout." Said Agate

"Can i come?" Asked Jet.

"Sure!" Said Agate

"Lapis, Can you stay here with Spinel?" Asked Jet.

"Sure." Said Lapis as both Agate and Jet Left.

"So How come you don't like fighting?" Asked Lapis.

"I do like fighting." Said Spinel.

"Wait what?" Said Lapis

Just then Lapis dodged a Axe coming at her.

"What was that for?" Said Lapis

"I'm not a actual off color. I'm a Undercover Spinel here to Bring you Disgusting Off Colors to the Diamonds."

"I won't let you hurt my friends!" Said Lapis.

"And how are you gonna stop me?" Asked Spinel

"Lapis can only control water and fly and your powers are a peridot and you don't even have limb enhancers.You have no way of stopping me!" Said Spinel.

"I will tell Jet and Agate!" Lapis said.

"And what makes you think they'll believe you?" Asked Spinel.

"..." Lapis just stood there.

"That's what i thought. Now say goodbye!" Shouted Spinel as she threw Her axe at Lapis's gem(Which is on her head)

Lapis quickly dodges the axe

"Stay Still!" Shouted Spinel as she kept throwing axes at Lapis.

Just then a boomerang hits Spinel.

"Who threw that?!?!?" Asked Spinel annoyed and angry

"It was me." Said Jet as she threw more.

"Leave Lapis alone!" Shouted Agate.

"Make me!" Said Spinel

"Fine." Said Agate.

"You got us."

"Just take us to The Diamonds." Said Agate.

"Good. Your making this easier" "Where did that Jet go?" Asked Spinel.

Just then a boomerang hit Spinel and made her poof.

"Got her!" Said Jet.

"Lapis are you okay?" Both Agate and Jet asked.

"I'm fine" Said Lapis.

"There's only one bad thing." Said Lapis

"What is it?" Asked Agate

Lapis points up.

"Shattering Robonoids!" Said Jet.

"RUN!" Said Lapis.

This is the end of Chapter 1 Of "Just Like You" I hope you enjoyed it and i have one more Main character who will be introduced in the next Chapter. Bye for now!


	2. Homeworld

"Moonstone!" Yellow Diamond shouted

"Yes, My diamond?" Answered Moonstone.

"I decided to put you in charge of a colony lf Amethyst's." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Your job is to sent them to find Off-Colors." Said Yellow Diamond.

"Yes My Diamond." Said Moonstone.

"Amethyst's Come on!" Moonstone yelled.

The Amethyst's Rushed on the ship.

Moonstone sits in the driver's seat.

The ship takes off to the bottom of homeworld.

"You better not fail this mission." Said Moonstone.

"If you do...Me or a Diamond WILL SHATTER YOU!" Shouted Moonstone

"So you BETTER catch atleast one Or two Off-Colors." Said Moonstone.

The Amethyst's sit their worried about what Moonstone just said.

Moonstone lands the ship on the ground and the door opens. The Amethyst's rushed out the ship.

A Amethyst walked backed in with some in their hand.

"Moonstone..."'Said the Amethyst

"What could it possibly be Amethyst?" Said Moonstone annoyed.

She then hands Moonstone Spinel's Gem.

"Those disgusting off colors!" Shouted Moonstone.

"If you guys fail this mission i'll make sure your the only Amethyst who isn't shattered." Said Moonstone

The Amethyst nods and runs out to find Off Colors.

Somewhere else...

"How long are these Shattering Robonoids gonna follow us?" Said Lapis annoyed.

"I don't know but we need to keep running!" Shouted Agate.

The Three then run into a Amethyst.

"Uh oh." Said Jet.

"Got ya!" Said Amethyst

"Guys run!" Shouted Jet as the Amethyst poof her and grabbed her gem.

Both Agate and Lapis hide in a hole where the Shattering Robonoids and the Amethyst can't see.

"Let's just stay in this hole for now." Said Agate.

Back with Moonstone...

"Moonstone! I brought back a Off-Color!" Said Amethyst.

"Good Job." Said Moonstone.

"Are their anymore?" asked Moonstone

"Well their were Two more but they got away." Said Amethyst

"You let them get away?" Said Moonstone annoyed.

"It's not my fau-" Before the Amethyst could finish Moonstone poofed her with the Gem Destabilizer.

Moonstone throws the Jet's Gem in a Cell on the ship.

"Hey what's going on?" Said Spinel.

"I see you finally reformed. I'm not sure what happened but one of the Amethyst found you on the ground poofed." Said Moonstone.

"That's because these Off Colors stopped me!!" Shouted Spinel

"Well one of the Amethyst poofed a off color just now!" Said Moonstone.

"Good! Where is the Amethyst?" Asked Spinel.

"Um...I have the gem in a cell . The Amethyst had to go help a Sapphire." Said Moonstone.

"That the gem that poofed me with her boomerang!" Shouted Spinel.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Jet.

"You captured me And it's not like i can get out. What do you guys want? I'll do anything as long as you leave my friends alone." Said Jet

"Well then where are your friends?" Asked Moonstone.

"I won't tell you!" Shouted Jet.

"Fine." Said Moonstone

"Have fun being stuck in there." Said Spinel.

Both the Gems walked away from the cell into the control room.

All the Amethysts walk back on the ship.

"Any more off-colors?" Asked Moonstone.

"N-no" Said One of the Amethyst.

"Hm." Said Moonstone as the door closed and the ship flew off.

Meanwhile with Charoite...

"Come back with my ship!" Shouted Amber tailing the ship Charoite was in.

"Go faster Siam!" Said Charoite

"I'm trying!" Said Charoite.

The ship flew up with Amber still tailing them.

"It's time for Light Speed!" Shouted Charoite as she shifted the ship into Light Speed.

"Dang It. I lost them." Said Amber annoyed.

"Where are we even going?" Said Charoite.

"I don't know but as long as we're safe and it's away from Homeworld." Ssid Charoite

"Earth?"

"Nah. That's probably the first place they look." Said Charoite

"Where do we go?" Asked Charoite?

"Wherever space takes us i guess."

The ship goes out of hyperspeed.

"We're running out of fuel."

"Oh no."

The ship crashes onto the Jungle Moon The ship crashes causing Charoite to unfuse into Siam and Azurite.


End file.
